


SENSES: Part 1: Lost

by WynWyn08



Series: Senses: Lost, Guilty and Beautiful [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Canonical Character Death, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, The Clan AU, The Clan Series, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynWyn08/pseuds/WynWyn08
Summary: Through ears I hear your screams.Through nose I smell your despair.Through your skin I feel your pain.Through your eyes I see helplessness.Through your mouth I taste happiness.





	1. Never End

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Monsta X's All In music video.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into what was his life before it went downhill and became a life of hell in earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPTER AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED TO POST THIS!!!!
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)

Chae Hyungwon wasn't always the stoic, sharp-tongued, bitch faced, pessimistic individual people got to know now.

Of course not.

To those lucky enough that might remember, Chae Hyungwon was once known as a bright, cheerful, optimistic and happy child.

A child who was not afraid to show off his infectious gummy smile whenever he was happy.

A child who was not afraid to lend out a helping hand to those who he sees might need it.

A child who was not afraid to proclaim his dreams to those who were willing to hear them.

A child with a bleeding heart and unlimited kindness to those around him.

  
He was bright.

He was happy.

He was not afraid.

But he became scared.

He became sad and angry at the world.

_And the once bright child of the sun became bitingly cold as the winter._

Hyungwon would traipse their neighbourhood with a delighted giggle as he helped the elderly with their heavy bags of groceries and help them cross the streets. He would then continue on to their town's park, where children are constantly found when the sun is still energetically high up in the sky, illuminating their lively small town with its warm and bright rays of comfort.

As he enters the park, a huge gaggle of children would swarm him with squeals of happiness and excited tiny hands reaching for him. Laughing, Hyungwon would crouch down to their level and let the children mob him with hugs, kisses and babbles of words being drowned by all of their eagerness and happiness.

After their lively greetings, they can then be found under the largest tree situated in the middle of the park; Hyungwon either reading books to the children or teaching them all the new things he had learned at their town's library located a few minutes away from the park.

As the sun slowly sinks into the horizon and slowly engulfs their town in the tranquility of the night, parents would then collect their children while giving Hyungwon praises and thanks. Hyungwon would only smile at the praises of the parents and would always say, "It's nothing. Everyone has the right to gain knowledge and I'm willing to be the medium for all of them to learn."

He would always then be given with a variety of things; from fruits, to clothes, and to even toys but Hyungwon would refuse time and time again as he shakes his head in decline to their offers, saying that instead of wasting those things on him they could just donate them to the people who needed them the most. The parents would then exasperatedly sigh and shake their heads at his actions and would then take back their offers and would only give the child praises, thank yous and well wishes.

Watching each family leave the park one by one with him being the only one left at the now empty park, Hyungwon would smile to himself and would congratulate himself on a job well done for the day as he travels back the steep and long walk from the park back to his home.

Walking through the quiet streets, Hyungwon embraces the tranquility of the night that the day rarely shows. He gazes up at the sky and pouted that there are clouds hiding the bright twinkling of the stars that he so loves gazing at.

The longer he walks, the street lights lessens and the civilization that was his town slowly starts to disappear leaving only a dark road surrounded by nature and illuminated by the moon's light that occasionally peeked through the clouds.

Despite the desolate road, Hyungwon continued his travel, humming under his breath, not an ounce of fear can be seen in him.

As he starts hearing the sounds of flowing water, Hyungwon gives a shout of happiness as he runs towards the sounds of water. Plowing through thick bushes and shrubberies, Hyungwon's face lights up as he sees a lone house standing in the middle of the forest.

As he runs towards the house, he happily shouts, "Eomma, Appa! I'm back!" The front door opens and a thin woman appears behind the door. The light from inside the house made the woman's thin frame become more prominent as Hyungwon's eyes contrasted to the way of the light and a flitting thought went through his mind about his mother's continued weight loss. But he can't help smiling when the light formed around her head, giving her a halo that just took Hyungwon's breathe away with how beautiful and pretty his mother is.

"Wonnie!", the woman shouted as she spreads her arms wide, letting Hyungwon run into her arms for a hug, the force of his impact making the woman stumble a bit in her place. "Eomma!", Hyungwon squeals happily, laughing when his mother spins them around. A cough interrupted their happy moment and Hyungwon looks behind his mother, a bright grin encompassing his small face as he saw his father slowly approaching them.

Wiggling out of his mother's embrace, Hyungwon ran towards infront of his father, stopping just a foot away from the other man. "Hyungwon.", his father starts, arms crossed behind him and his stance confident and sturdy. "Sir.", Hyungwon addresses as he gives a low bow to the older man.

A giggle erupted beside them and Hyungwon peaked behind from his long bangs to see his mother covering her mouth with her hands, eyes crinkled in crescents at her poorly hidden delight. Another cough and Hyungwon lowered his bowed head again. "I apologise, my good sir.", Hyungwon mutters as he tries to suppress his giggles, biting his lips as an attempt to hold them in, though his shaking shoulders showed how futile his attempts were. "I'm guessing, young sir, that your endeavours for the day had been accomplished with the greatest of results?", his father asked as he now then crossed his arms infront of his chest; face serious.

"Yes, my good sir.", Hyungwon responds as he straightens himself from his bowed position. His father then clicked his tounge, face contorting in a frown. "I don't think so, young sir.", Hyungwon frowns at the words, worried that he might have missed something of importance that had caused his father to be in a bad mood.

His father then knelt infront of him, giving him a gentle smile. "Your endeavours will not end until, my good sir, has given me the biggest and tightest hug in the whole universe.", he said as he spread his arms wide. "Of course, my good sir.", Hyungwon said as he let his character stay on for a few more seconds before literally jumping on his father, wrapping his arms tight around his father's neck, burying his face on his shoulder as if to meld themselves both together despite the rough and scratchy material of his father's work coat, giggles coming out of his mouth as he tightened his hold on his father.

His father laughed as he picked Hyungwon up, twirling them around just like what his mother had done earlier. Hearing a giggle, both men turned towards the only female in their family and his father pulled his mother together in their embrace; lifting both mother and son off the ground and twirled them for a few minutes as they all bursted out laughing.

"Okay, enough fooling around, my great sirs.", his mother started as she detached herself from their hugging fest. "I'm sure our young sir is hungry after all the endeavours he had accomplished today, hm?", his mother inquired, which prompted his father to put Hyungwon down back on the ground. The sound of a grumbling stomach echoed in their quiet abode and Hyungwon blushed as he found out it was his stomach who made the rather embarrassing noise. "It appears, my fair lady, is right, my good sir.", Hyungwon said as he placed his hands on his stomach as he looked up to his parents, giving them his brightest smile, eyes crinkling into crescents at his happiness.

Clapping her hands, his mother turned around as she urged the two men to follow her to where their dining room is located. "I finally got Mr. Choi to haggle down the price of the pork meat!", his mother gushed as she led the two of them to their seats as she started to prepare their dinner on the table, with Hyungwon standing to help her in her task. "Really, now, my dear?", his father inquired as he thanked Hyungwon when he placed a plate and the cutleries infront of him as he took off his coat and placing it on the back of his chair, leaving him in only a thin black shirt.

Hyungwon tuned out his parents' conversations and just basked in the tranquility of their life. He stared at his mother; her shining eyes as she wildly flicked her hands around as she told her story of how she got their dinner to the lowest price any person in their town ever had, her smile as bright and large as the sun that he loves to watch rise up in the skies. He then turned to look at his father; a small smile on his face, indulgent as he nodded and hummed to what his mother said, one hand patting his mother's thigh as a form of encouragement to continue her animated story.

  
_This._

  
This is what contentment and happiness feels like to Hyungwon. Coming home to his parents after a tiring day of teaching children, eating warm homemade food that his mother had so lovingly prepared and being greeted by his father's tight hugs. Being basked in the laughter of their happiness and being drowned in their love.

  
And he didn't want it to ever change.

  
_ **But life didn't always give you what you want.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos & comments!
> 
> More hits, kudos and comments lets me know that there are people who reads and enjoys my story. 💕


	2. Never Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!! AND WE GOT MINHYUK!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)

The first time Minhyuk saw Hyungwon, despite not knowing it was him, was when he was running away from the people he had stolen from.

He was only 11 at that time.

He was running through the alleyways as he willed his short legs to be more faster as he hears how his pursuers are gaining up on him. He turned to every dark and ominous corner that he knows, hoping that he confusing labyrinth of alleyways will lose his pursuers. He had ducked behind a large dumpster when he almost tripped in his haste to find a hiding spot.

Minhyuk tried to stifle his harsh breathing down as he hears the shouts of the adults getting nearer to where he was hiding. He closed his eyes and held his breath as the voices stopped infront of his hiding spot. He couldn't hear what they were saying with how loud his heart was beating. His body trembled in fear as the indiscernible angry voices of the adults increased. A few tears escaped his eyes when one of the men slammed something on the dumpster, causing him to jump in shock and valiantly tries to stifle his terrified sobs, body shaking like a leaf against the wind.

He only opened his eyes when the voices started to move far away from his spot, he didn't move until he didn't hear anymore sounds aside from his breathing and the beat of his heart. Minhyuk cautiously looked out from his spot, searching the place of his pursuers; when he found no one, Minhyuk slowly got out behind the dumpster, heaving a big sigh of relief as he wiped his face to clear off any tears that he had shed.

Minhyuk smiled to himself and looked down at the bag of loaves in his tattered bag and counted them as best and slowly as he could and happily found out that it would last him for at least half a month if he rationed it closely. He did a short celebratory dance at his scavenged food before hefting the bag on his back and slowly got out of the alleyway; trying his best not to look as suspicious as he can with his less than decent look.

As Minhyuk hummed to himself, he walked back to where he was currently staying at. As he walked, Minhyuk gazed at the once bright plaza. He frowned when he saw the houses that was once bright and full of colors were now dull, with cracked walls and broken windows; torn and battered from the war their nation is currently at.

He shook his head of his thoughts and continued on his way. When he was about to pass by the large park, Minhyuk abruptly stopped when he saw a hunched figured in his peripheral vision sitting on the fountain. He turned to look at the hunched figure, clearly still alive what with the movement of his back, indicating that the person was still breathing.

Minhyuk didn't know why the person was sitting there alone in broad daylight where anybody else would have not get out from their houses, unless they are stupid, brave or desperately in need, especially with how the soldiers are becoming more and more brutal with the townspeople they encounter on the streets.

It was not his problem if the stranger wants to be shot to death, Minhyuk has enough on his plate with his own survival already, he doesn't need to worry about some suicidal human being. Turning around, Minhyuk continued on his way back to his place, not noticing how the stranger straightened from their hunched position to stare at Minhyuk's back; wide hazy eyes staring at his retreating form.

When Minhyuk arrived at the farthest abandoned house in the town, he dashed towards the decrepit building, taking slow and careful steps on the weak and squeaky wooden steps. As he opened the door, he was greeted with silence and a hefty amount of dust coming at his face. Coughing and sneezing onto his arm, Minhyuk closed the door and locked it with a huge lock he had found in some dumpster he had rummaged a while ago, closing all the windows with a makeshift cloth in an attempt to hide his location as much as possible from any lurkers that might wonder at his place.

Placing the bag on the floor, he stretched his arms above him, sighing when his bones snapped and cracked out from all the stress his day had given him, breathing out all the tension he had from his adventure earlier. Rummaging the small cabinet in the corner of the room, Minhyuk pulled out a small candle and a box of matches, placing the candle on a plate before lighting it with the matchstick.

With the windows being blocked, no one outside can see the small light the candle made inside the house. Minhyuk rubbed his hands on his arms as he made himself warm from the tiny heat the candle radiated. With fall being close to an end, the weather slowly became colder as it went on, winter approaching and with Minhyuk not having any winter appropriate clothes, basked in the small heat the candle provided for him as much as possible.

Pulling the bag towards him, Minhyuk took out one loaf of bread and cut out a small portion for his meal; stuffing the larger bread back inside the bag as he munched on the slice of bread. Humming to himself, he got up and took out a cracked glass cup from the cabinet and headed to where the kitchen is. Minhyuk was very lucky when he first stumbled at the abandoned house and found it still has running water, he almost cried out in joy since it has lessened the burdens for him and he still hasn't stopped being thankful for the continued running water.

Taking out a mostly clean cloth from his pocket, he used this as a filter for the faucet to at least get the cleanest drinking water that he can. As he drank from the cup, avoiding the cracked sides, Minhyuk was content with his life. Yeah, he steals just to be able to have something in his stomach but with how their town is now, it's inevitable to turn towards the illegal ways just to scrape by everyday.

Finishing his meager meal, Minhyuk went back to the living room, situating in front of the candle once more as he let his mind wander to his life. His eyes were about to close in exhaustion when he heard rustling outside of the house. Immediately on high alert, he blew out the candle, not the least bit scared as he was engulfed in darkness, he stood up and approached the corner of the room where he knew a baseball bat was lying on the floor; his only means of protection.

He tightened his hold on the bat as he slowly approached one of the windows closest to the door. Lifting the curtain slightly, Minhyuk peeked outside, squinting as the sun has now set and made it hard for him to see anything outside, not wanting to jeopardize his place by lighting up a candle.

He stiffened when he heard the rustling of the bushes; much closer than from what he heard earlier. Straining his eyes to spot any humans outside in the dark, Minhyuk can't help but start shaking in nervousness, hoping that whatever outside there is that they wouldn't try entering his house. He may have a baseball bat as a weapon but if the person on the other side has guns or much bigger and stronger than him then he was so screwed.

Minhyuk edged towards the door, baseball bat held tightly, as he slowly and quietly opened the door. When he could see a sliver of a view of the outside, he peeked through it to gaze at the general direction of where he heard the sounds came from. Seeing the bushes move, Minhyuk sucked in a breath as he fully opened the door, stepping outside and tip-toeing towards the bushes.

As he brought the bat up above his head, he gave a squeak when out came the bushes were only two squirrels. Following his gaze at the scampering animals, Minhyuk heaved a big sigh of relief as it was only animals that was the cause of his anxiety and fear.

Quietly laughing at himself, he shook his head and headed back inside his house, never once noticing the pair of eyes hidden behind the tree just beside the bushes where he was just previously standing.

As Minhyuk was about to close the door, he couldn't help but shiver, quickly looking back outside yet finding no disturbances that would warrant his attention. Gulping down his fear, Minhyuk hurriedly went inside and locked the door with as much as locks he had, his shaking hands making it harder to complete the task.

Backing away from the door, Minhyuk tries to locate the matches so that he could light the candle again and have a clearer vision of his surroundings. As his foot found the matches, he proceeded to light the candle, breathing a little easier when the light illuminated the room. Shaking the earlier events out of his head, Minhyuk took out a ratty old blanket draped over the only chair in the living room, he bundled himself up in the cloth and situated himself on the floor; his baseball bat just inches away from him.

Easing his nerves, he blew out the fire on the candle, and once again engulfed in the shrouds of darkness, Minhyuk closed his eyes to try and get as much sleep as he can; despite his heart beating at a mile per hour.

When he finally got to sleep, he dreamt of round eyes and cherry blossom pouty lips and a small face littered in blacks, blues, violets and yellows. He furrowed his brows when the unknown person in his dreams opened their mouth to say something.

  
**"All In."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos & comments!
> 
> More hits, kudos and comments lets me know that there are people who reads and enjoys my story. 💕


	3. Don't Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were voices screaming at him. They were telling him something but he doesn't know.
> 
> He doesn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIRD CHAPTER!!!!!!! AND WE GOT ANOTHER MINHYUK!!!!!!!
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)

The second time Minhyuk saw Hyungwon, he still didn't know it was him, was when he was gathering supplies from abandoned houses.

It had been a week or so from his escapades with the adults.

When he woke up that morning and found out that it was colder than when before he slept, Minhyuk decided that the threadbare and ratty blanket would not let him survive the coming harsh winter; if the coldness of the weather when it's still technically fall is any indication of the oncoming season.

Minhyuk pulled his bag near him and opened it and winced when there's only half a loaf of bread left. He calculated how to portion the bread and how long it would last him until the time comes when he has to scavenge for more food. He sighed when the bread would last him for a week at most when he really, really, portioned it small.

Taking a few small bites from the bread, not at all minding the taste indicating that the bread was already spoiled; spoiled or not, anything that could fill his stomach, Minhyuk would not complain, because it's not the place and time. Ever. 

So he would take anything and everything if it means his prolong of survival.

When Minhyuk finished his meal, he sighed as he thought about what he could do to get more supplies that would not have him stealing from others since it was still to soon to do it again lest the adults recognize him from his actions he had done a few weeks ago. And it was a lot more dangerous now since the increased of soldier activity in their decrepit town, my it be morning or night time, no one and no where is safe.

As he continued to think about solutions to his problems, Minhyuk went out of the house, shivering at the cold gust of wind hitting his bare skin. As he huddled himself in his thin jacket, Minhyuk wandered around the perimeter of his hiding place, hoping for a chance to find trees with fruits on them that he could eat for the time being.

Walking past an abandoned collapsed house, Minhyuk paused in his steps when he noticed something shining just under the rubbles of a wall. Curious, Minhyuk approached the ruins of the building. As he moved the huge blocks of cement out of where he thinks he saw the reflection of light, Minhyuk gave a loud squeal of happiness, immediately clamping a hand on his mouth in fear of someone locating his place, surveying his surroundings in apprehension before nodding to himself that there were no humans near his vicinity.

Minhyuk hurriedly took out the cement blocks as he quietly sang in happiness as he finally got to where his prized discovery. As he finally saw the box, Minhyuk didn't waste any moment in heaving the box out of the hole it was buried in. As he opened the box, Minhyuk let out a gasp as he saw that it was cans of food that had caught his attention.

Sifting through the cans, Minhyuk couldn't stop himself from smiling as with these food would last him for two months at most and Minhyuk couldn't stop being grateful that he was the one who found the box. Carrying the box, he searched the house and the other abandoned buildings for more supplies that can be of use to him.

And his scavenging gave him fruitful results; he had a box of canned foods, two thick blankets, some large shirts and a few shorts that were still wearable. And Minhyuk couldn't be happier that day; he should have scavenged from the houses a long time ago instead of stealing since this was less dangerous to his well being.

He was about to leave the site when he spotted a shadow across from the house where he was at. Staying silent as to not gain the attention of the other person, Minhyuk slowly backed away from the stranger, making sure to make as little noise as possible.

It seems he was not the only one scavenging from abandoned houses.

He hid behind a block of cement when he saw the other turn around, peeking through the edge of the cement to stare at the back of the stranger and he was surprised that instead of an adult he was expecting, it was a child; a year or two younger than him if his tiny and skinny build was any indication but with the scarce of proper food and healthy living environment for a few years now, Minhyuk doesn't have the right to scrutinize the other's condition since he knows he himself is no better than the other child.

Staring at the unruly mop of black hair, Minhyuk waited until the other left the vicinity before letting himself emerge from the back of the wall. Minhyuk scanned the area, scared that the other child would come back; and when he was sure the other child is long gone, Minhyuk approached the house where the other child was looking through. Hoping to find more supplies to himself since he saw the other child left with nothing on him, maybe he could find some more that the stranger haven't seen.

He pouted when he couldn't find anymore supplies, Minhyuk turned to look at the sky and cursed at himself when he saw that the sun was already sinking into the horizon. He berated himself for getting carried away in scavenging since staying too long out in the dark is as dangerous as staying out in the sun.

He froze in his spot when he suddenly heard a whisper near him. Gulping down his fear, Minhyuk discreetly scanned the vicinity and suddenly bolted out of the area, running as fast as he can with his arms laden with heavy things.

Minhyuk never slowed down, he continued and forced his legs to go faster, not caring that he'll strain them once he stopped running, his fear was stronger than his exhaustion. As he saw a glimpse of his house, Minhyuk put forth a burst of speed in order to get inside the house as quickly as he can.

He was just a few meters away from the house when he heard it.

  
_"Minhyuk."_

  
He screamed as he felt a hot breath breath against his ear, tripping on his feet and sending his supplies flying and scattered on the ground.

The sounds of his commotion rang in the air and Minhyuk held his breathe as he shook from fear. 

He was about to stand when he heard a plethora of whispers; getting louder and louder, forcing him to clasp his hands on his ears to try and block the mind numbing whispers.

"Please stop.", he whimpered and tears started falling when they got louder, he sobbed when the sounds wouldn't stop. "Pleas, stop!", he shouted once more but nothing worked and now instead of whispering it was now screaming.

Minhyuk started screaming in pain as he fell back down on the ground, rolling and twisting his body with the onslaught of emotions and feelings coursing through his very being.

**"Stop!"**

And suddenly the voices were gone.

Minhyuk whimpered, opening his eyes when he registered that the voices had stop. He let out a sob at his encounter, lifting his hands away from his ears, curling himself on the ground, crying away his fears.

Minhyuk opened his eyes when he felt water splattering on his face, bolting upright in panic when his mind registered that he fell asleep after the horrifying incident he had encountered earlier. Looking up at the sky, he cursed when the rain started pouring harder, getting up and trying to locate all of his supplies before they get soaked in the rain and would be of no use to him anymore.

As he successfully gathered all of his supplies, he hurried to get inside the house and when he he was about to close the door he heard an almost inaudible whisper of his name.

At the sound, Minhyuk slammed the door shut and locked it as much as he can, his fear returning tenfold in him. He backed away from the door, shivering and clutching his supplies close to his chest.

After a few minutes of calming himself down with the task of arranging his supplies, Minhyuk breathed a sigh of relief, pushing himself closer to the candle as he happily cocooned himself from the fluffy blanket he had found; relieved that with the additional clothes and thicker blankets, Minhyuk wouldn't fear of dying from the cold of the winter season that is fast approaching.

When he fell asleep, Minhyuk dreamt of blue petals, blue liquids, masks and metals against skin.

Being in a deep sleep, Minhyuk didn't noticed the large hand softly caressing his face and a soft murmur of his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD HAVE YOU ALL WATCHED THE FIND YOU MV? LIKE?! BITCH WHAT THE ACTUAL LOVING FUCK?! I LITERALLY SCREAMED MYSELF HOARSE FROM ALL THE REVELATIONS THIS MV GAVE US! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SOME OF MY THEORIES RIGHT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT MY BOYS TO GET HURT AND GET HURT MYSELF IN THE PROCESS TOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> *DYING NOISES*
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos & comments!
> 
> More hits, kudos and comments lets me know that there are people who reads and enjoys my story. 💕


	4. A Hello And A Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since the war started, this was the first time he met someone with a good intention in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know why I only updated now, you can check them at the end of the notes.
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)

The third time Minhyuk saw Hyungwon was when he encountered a few soldiers that were stationed in their part of the town.

This was also the time where Minhyuk finally meets Hyungwon.

When Minhyuk woke up that day, he knew immediately that the day would either turn especially great or especially bad.

He was back scavenging from the abandoned houses for more supplies when he felt the rumbling of the ground beneath his feet first before he heard the grumbling of the unmistakable machines of an army tank.

Eyes widening in fright, Minhyuk glanced around as he zipped his bag closed and hefted it on his back and started locating where the tank might be coming from. When the sounds and the force of the movement of the earth got closer and stronger, Minhyuk knew that the tank was coming from his left side.

Panicking, he tried to find a decent hiding spot that would not warrant the attention of the soldiers passing by. Diving under a cluster of rubble, Minhyuk peeked in on the edge of the rubble, trying to take a peak of the oncoming tank in his direction.

He cursed his luck when the tank stopped just in front of his hiding place, and he cursed even more when the top of the tank opened and out came seven soldiers. Turning to look at his surroundings to look for an escape route, Minhyuk couldn't help but gulp in apprehension when he saw that all exits to his spot would all be visible to the soldiers; cursing his absolute shit luck.

Hunching down as much as he can, Minhyuk suppressed all sounds as he can as he peeked from a hole on the cement wall from time to time to see what the soldiers were doing. As he turned back from the soldiers, he stumbled on an empty can. 

The loud clattering of the can caused the soldiers to halt in their chatterings, taking out their guns as they survey their surroundings. "Who's there?!", one of the soldiers shouted, his deep voice echoing in the silence of the abandoned village. Minhyuk clamped a hand on his mouth, trying to stop the whimper coming out of his lips. "Search the perimeter!", the soldier ordered, making Minhyuk believe that the deep voice man was of the highest position in their group for him to have the power to order the other soldiers.

He cursed his luck when the stomping of boots scattered across the place and Minhyuk, in a panic, tried to crouch himself between rubbles in order to hide from the searching soldiers. Pushing his loot bag in first, he forced himself in next, pulling another large rubble to enclose himself between the downed cement walls.

"Seen anything suspicious?", the high positioned soldier asked, clicking his tounge when he was answered in negatives. "Maybe that was just some stray animal grazing around, sir.", another soldier said and Minhyuk heard a couple of sighs. "Okay. Let's just stay here for a while and rest before continuing our patrols." the commander, Minhyuk started to call the what he thinks is the highest positioned soldier of the group, ordered and heard a loud chorus of cheers before the stomping of boots got farther away from his hiding place to what Minhyuk assumed is where their tank was stationed.

When Minhyuk heard the sound of feet nowhere, he gently and quietly pushed the rubble in front of him. Not daring anymore to catch unwanted attention, he squeezed himself between the small cracks of rubble to get out and of course not forgetting his treasured loot bag. He was about to make a run for it to the woods when a large hand landed on his shoulder, causing me to violently jerk in surprise before looking up at the person looming over him.

"And what do we have here, hm?", the voice of one of the soldiers said as he was forcefully turned around as the older man shouted to get his other companions' attentions. "Look who I discovered loitering here!", he bellowed as he dragged Minhyuk along with him; hand held tightly on his shirt collar making Minhyuk stumble and choke in an effort to trying to catch up with the older man's longer and faster stride.

"A child?", the commander asked as the soldier pushed Minhyuk infront of the higher officer making him land harshly on his knees, the hand of the soldier coming back to grasp his arm tightly. Minhyuk trembled in fear as the commander sneered down at him. The older man was about to open his mouth when one of the other soldiers shouted for their attention. 

"Sir! Look!", the shortest of the group called out as he dangled in the air a huge sack, making the other unoccupied soldiers to gather around him. Recognizing the bag as his, Minhyuk bit the hand holding his arm and took off where the soldiers are. 

Pushing past the gathered soldiers, Minhyuk snatched the sack from the one who found his bag as he shouted, "This is mine!". "Why you little fucker!", the soldier closest to him shouted and backhanded him on the face. Crying out at the pain, Minhyuk stumbled back from the ground from the force of the hit, hand flying to his cheek as tears involuntarily fall down his face.

"Such disrespect to those who are above you, scum!", another soldier shouted as he approached his fallen form and proceeded to kick his small and unprotected body. Minhyuk curled his boy and wrapped his arms around his head to at least lessen the blows on his body.

The soldiers laughed as they threw insults and slurs at him, his body curling tighter as sobs rocked his small frame as their heavy combat boots landed on his body. "Not all brave now, huh?", one shouted as they continued their blows, guffaws following after his statement.

All Minhyuk could feel was pain and he didn't know how long it went on but suddenly the assault on him stopped. When he focused on his surroundings again and not to the erratic beating of his heart, Minhyuk finally registered that the soldiers became quiet and then a few seconds later a new voice joined their group; it's voice distinctly male despite being on the higher pitch of the spectrum; meaning the new voice that joined them is either a pre-teen like him or an adult with just a higher pitched of tone.

"Stop hurting that boy right now!", the new voice shouted and miraculously the assault to his body stopped but Minhyuk didn't trust any of them so he stay curled on the ground. "How dare you take advantage of your height and size on him!", the voice continued as it grew closer to where he is still laying.

Small and rough hands landed on his arms and Minhyuk couldn't help the violent flinch that his body gave. The owner of the voice cooed in apology before repositioning his hands on his hands to where they are wrapped around his head. "Hey.", the voice said, a clear contrast to how he spoke to the soldiers, his voice was now soft and wispy as the person talked to him. "Its okay.", the voice continued as they finally unraveled his hands on around his head but Minhyuk still kept his eyes closed, still afraid. 

The voice then sighed before letting go of his limbs but he didn't do anything that might end up with him being hurt again, so he stayed with his eyes closed laying on the cold hard earth. "You may now leave us.", the voice said, now back to its cold and hard tone, as they addressed the soldiers. "But—!", a soldier protested before the voice shouted a string of words in a different language that Minhyuk has heard some of the patrolling soldiers use when talking amongst themselves.

"Of course.", a voice said that he recognised as the highest ranking soldier answered before the sound of heavy boots sounded as they, presumably, went to their military tank. The grating sound of the engine starting of the tank echoed in the silence of the abandoned village. The ground grumbled underneath them as the tank slowly moved and away from where they are.

His savior then sighed when the grumbling of the tank faded and the rumbling of the earth finally stopped, as he felt cold hands on his face, turning them to where he assumed the face of the owner where is. "You can open your eyes now.", he murmured as he rubbed the dried tears from his face away with his thumbs. "Its okay.", he repeated his earlier statement before sighing again. "I won't hurt you. I promise.", the voice whispers as he continued to hold his face and rub his thumbs on his cheeks in a repetitive and soothing motion.

Swallowing down his fears, Minhyuk slowly opened his clenched eyes, not knowing why he grasped the hands on his face as an anchor to his turbulent emotions. When he started to see a sliver of a torso in his view, he continued to fully open his eyes; not looking up at the face of his savior, only staring at the clothed torso of the other.

"Can you look at me? I won't hurt you, I promise.", the voice murmured, the warmth of the other's palms calmed Minhyuk's beating heart and he decided to take a leap of faith since the other practically saved him from being beaten to a pulp by men a lot older, larger and stronger than him.

Minhyuk slowly lifted his head and finally focused on the face of his savior. Minhyuk took in the dark round eyes, rosy chubby cheeks, the small button nose, and a set of the most plump lips he had ever seen; all of them situated on a small face with hair, in the shade of the darkest black, softly flopping on his forehead.

He was dumbstruck that his savior was the prettiest person he had ever seen in his entire short life.

"Hello.", his savior breathed out as he was given the most breathtaking smile he had ever received in his entire measley short life. "H-Hi.", Minhyuk stuttered out, his lips and throat dry, coughing to at least be able to speak properly to the one in front of him. 

"T-Thank you for sa-saving me.", he stuttered as he tightened his hold on the hands on his face, eyes never leaving the face of his savior. "I only did the right thing.", the other replied as he sighed and finally let go of Minhyuk's face but not letting the other retract his hands on him.

"Are you able to stand?", Minhyuk was startled out of his thoughts by the question, eyes snapping up from their intended gaze of their hands. "I think so..?", Minhyuk didn't really know if he can stand since he barely feels anything from his legs to his feet; they may either just be numbed from his painful position earlier or it may be broken from the beatings and he just didn't noticed it.

"Okay, I don't trust that answer.", the other muttered before standing up and patting his pants to clear away all the dust it had accumulated from the ground they were on. "I'll help you.", he said as he took Minhyuk's hands again in his own and slowly help the other into a standing position, jolting when Minhyuk stumbled on his steps, as he tightened one of his hands on the other. "You okay? Can you walk?", he questioned, gaze so concerned and so genuine that Minhyuk doesn't have the will to look at them for a prolong of time. "Yeah. Just a little bit disoriented and lost some feelings on my legs.", he assured the other with a small smile before looking back down at his feet when the other nodded his head.

"What's your name?", his savior asked and Minhyuk contemplated on whether to answer the truth or not. But when Minhyuk looked up to gaze at the other's face, he instinctively knew already what to answer.

  
"Minhyuk."

"I'm Hyungwon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. TRIGGER WARNING.  
TRIGGER WARNING. TRIGGER WARNING.  
TRIGGER WARNING. TRIGGER WARNING  
TRIGGER WARNING. TRIGGER WARNING.  
TRIGGER WARNING. TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> Hi, hello, annyeong. I know it's been a long while since I last updated and I'm pretty sure all of you know the reason why.
> 
> To be honest, I would have updated this story earlier but my mental health really couldn't take it. Yeah, I know some of you might say it's only a story, it's fiction, it's not real, suck it up, blah, blah, blah, etc. But I have invested so much emotion and energy on this story; to watching their Clan series and looking up and forming my own theories and story from all of their videos, songs, and any other things I can find. So yeah, I've had this chapter half finished when the news came out at the end of October and I wasn't in the right mental state to finish it, so I kept on postponing on the posting of the chapter.
> 
> Some of you might be following me on twitter and might come at me by saying that I've been so much active there so why couldn't I have updated then? It might seem like I was okay and active but whenever I tried and god knows how many times I tried to continue to continue this and I just ended up breaking down in tears and with the stress of college finals at that time, to what's happening within our fandom and our boys, and all the added stress on my body and mind, I took a knife to my wrist and just lied in my bathroom. I wouldn't be here if my best friend hadn't found me and had taken me to the hospital.
> 
> I didn't want my family to know that I had a relapse so I begged my friend to tell them that I was staying at their house for a project and I was glad that my family hadn't questioned it much. My friend had me stay at the hospital for a few days to at least let me rest and heal up and to let the doctors take a look at me. It had been years since I last tried to cut but with all what happened at the last months of 2019 it just caused me to turn back to my old habits. And I'm so so ashamed for turning back to them; all the therapies, rehabilitations went all down the drain because of my inability to turn down the whispers in my head.
> 
> When I was discharged, my friend helped he get back up and told me to hold on to the love that Monsta X had made me feel and to continue on fighting for Wonho and the others. Monsta X, my friend and MonBeBes who had given me encouraging words helped me continue on. So, it might be weird to be telling you this but I know in my heart that if some of you were the ones who had given me encouraging and beautiful words, I want to give you my gratitude. 
> 
> I want to thank you that you are a part of the reason why I am still here; breathing and fighting to live not only for our boys but for my future as well. Thank you for being a steady rock to me that I can hold on to. Thank you so so so much for the love you had given me even if I'm not deserving any of it.
> 
> It might be a long while before I become healthy again but I will try again just like what I did years ago but harder and more persistent. I don't want to go back to that dark place anymore. I don't want to be scared anymore. I want to face Monsta X and say to them how the had helped me recover without feeling ashamed or being in doubt that I might succumbed to those vices again.
> 
> I will always love and support Monsta X.
> 
> I will always be grateful and thankful to MonBeBe.
> 
> Thank you so much. I love you all. And I'm sorry if I just suddenly piled all of this on you, I just want to get this all out and to at least quiet out my mind.
> 
> Don't worry I will still continue this story since I've invested so much in to this I don't want it to just rot here. I just hope that you understand that my updates will be long since I'm still recuperating and that I'm preparing for another semester in college since in just a few day my 2nd sem is about to start. I hope you can understand. Thank you and I love you all.
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos & comments!
> 
> More hits, kudos and comments lets me know that there are people who reads and enjoys my story. 💕


	5. Treating You, Cursing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waving at you from my quarantined ass*
> 
> Hi, hello, annyeong.

As they continued to gaze at each other, Minhyuk grimaced when pain shot through his legs when he tried to move them from their current position. Noticing Minhyuk's uncomfortable face, Hyungwon leaned closer as he asked where he was experiencing pain or discomfort. 

Minhyuk shook his head as he attempted to stand up but ultimately failed as his legs immediately gave up from the pain they are in. He would have crashed into the ground again if it wasn't for the fast reflexes of Hyungwon, arms clasping around his waist in order to stabilize him.

"Please, let me help you.", Hyungwon whispered between the small space of lips to his nape. Minhyuk shivered but reluctantly nodded as he knew he was in no shape to help himself back to his place. "Okay.", Minhyuk sighed out as he held on to Hyungwon's shoulders as he was moved to a more comfortable position on the ground, not being able to hide the wince of discomfort on his face.

Seeing the expression on Minhyuk's face, Hyungwon muttered an apology as he assessed the other's injuries. Nodding to himself, Hyungwon stood up and went over past the boulders on his left and Minhyuk just gazed at the other when it looked like he was fishing something he had obviously hidden in there. Minhyuk stayed silent even when Hyungwon came back lumbering a huge bag— he hazard a guess— that was filled with supplies.

Kneeling beside Minhyuk, Hyungwon pulled the zipper of the bag open and perused the contents for what he knew he had some salvaged medical supplies. As Hyungwon started to pull out gauzes and ointments, Minhyuk gripped the other's hand. "No need for those.", Minhyuk muttered as he guided Hyungwon's hands to put the materials back in the bag. 

Hyungwon shook his hands away. "What do you mean you don't need this?!", he said, hands gesturing to the medical supplies. Heaving an irritated sigh, Minhyuk angrily pushed the other's hands away from his body. "What I mean is to not waste those supplies on me. You might need them for more important situations.", Minhyuk said as he finally wrestled the materials out of Hyungwon's hands and immediately placed them inside the bag and closing it tightly.

"Well, this is an important situation!", Hyungwon argued, gesturing towards Minhyuk's bloodied and bruised body. "I'm fine!", Minhyuk shouted as attempted to stand again, managing to at least hold himself upright with the help of a nearby wall. "Don't stand up, idiot! I need to treat your wounds!", Hyungwon shouted as he hovered behind the other child, hands fluttering wildly.

"I don't need your help!", Minhyuk shouted as he pushed the taller child on the ground, breath leaving him in harsh puffs. Grunting in pain, Minhyuk pushed himself up away from the ground and limped his way from the nearest boulder he can reach. As he tried to slowly sit down, Hyungwon's hands suddenly gripped his shoulders to steady him. "Are you fucking deaf?!", Minhyuk shouted as he harshly slapped the hands away from him. "I told you I don't need your help!", he added as he glared at the other, hoping the severity of his face would make the other leave.

"I can't just leave you in this state!", Hyungwon shouted as he gestured with his hands towards Minhyuk's beaten up legs. "I didn't asked for your help!", Minhyuk shouted as he pushed the other again. "Just go away you fucking idiot!", he shouted as he clutched his downed head in his hands.

The sound of harsh puffing of breathes echoed in the silent place. From the corner of his eyes, Minhyuk saw Hyungwon's body getting up on the ground and dusting his pants before his legs slowly faded away from his sights. He didn't know why the other leaving made his heart want to lurch out of his chest but Minhyuk knew that it was for the best. _Such an ungrateful little shi__t_, he thought. _You were so weak that you needed help from someone younger than you_, he continued in his mind, as he unconsciously tightened his hold on his head. _He helped you and wanted to treat your wounds but what did you do? You fucking pushed and shouted at him._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed Hyungwon was infront of him again. He jumped in shock when Hyungwon's hands laid themselves on his hands. "What are you doing?", he murmured in the silence between them, not caring about the drying tears on his cheeks. "I'm helping you.", was the only thing the other said as he used a clean cloth to clean his face.

"Why are you here?! Why do you keep insisting on helping me?! I don't need your help!", Minhyuk hissed as he slapped the hands away from his face. "Why can't you just accept my help?!", Hyungwon shouted as he glared up at Minhyuk. "Is it so bad to help another person who is in need?!", Hyungwon added as he continued glaring at the other, hands clenched tight on his lap.

The two of them continued to glare at each other for a few minutes before Hyungwon heaved put a sigh. "Please...", Hyungwon murmured as he took both of Minhyuk's hands between his own as he pleads the other to let him help him. Minhyuk gritted his teet before swallowing the lump in his throat before giving out a sigh of defeat. "Fine.", Minhyuk mumbled before taking his hands away and looking to the side in slight annoyance. "Thank you.", the other murmured causing Minhyuk to frown since he should be the on to be thanking the other and not the other way around but bit his tongue to stop himself from verbalising his thoughts.

Minhyuk gazed at the other as Hyungwon examined his legs and making an irritated cluck of his tongue. Hyungwon rummaged in his bag before pulling out some cotton and two bottles of what seems to be alcohol and clean water. As Hyungwon opened the water bottle, he took Minhyuk's beaten up shoes and placed them away from the inevitable spalsh of water. "I'm going to clean your wounds to at least lessen the chance of it being infected because of the dirt.", the younger murmured as he slowly poured the water on his legs while his free hand gently carresed the wounds to clean them as much as he can without hurting Minhyuk. 

When Hyungwon was satisfied with the state of cleanliness of the wounds he turned to the bottle of alcohol and poured an ample amount on the cotton, he then turned up back at him. "I'm sorry but this might sting a little bit.", Hyungwon murmured as he gently held his left leg that sported a rather large gash that almost encompassed his whole leg. He flinched away when the first gentle dab of the cotton made contract with the wound. "Fucking shit.", Minhyuk unconsciously hissed out in pain, eyes clenched tight. "Sorry! Please bear with me, I'll make this as fast as possible!", Hyungwon placated Minhyuk as he hastened his motions, dabbing the cotton onto the wound as fast and carefully as he can. 

Satisfied with it, Hyungwon took out a tin can the size of his hand out of a plastic bag. "This is an ointment that will hopefully hasten the healing of your wounds.", Hyungwon murmured as he dipped his middle and pointer finger in the green sludge inside the can. As he started smearing the paste on his wound, Minhyuk slowly started to feel the relaxing effect of the paste and he gave a soft sigh of relief when it slightly dulled the throbbing of pain in his left leg.

As Hyungwon started on his right leg, Minhyuk couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself and his actions towards the other. He had yelled, pushed and cursed at the other yet here he still is treating his wounds that he was not in any way obliged to treat. "I'm sorry.", Minhyuk flinched when he unconsciously verbalised his thought, chancing a glance down at Hyungwon. ,"It's okay; I forgive you.", Hyungwon mumbled, eyes never leaving his right leg now sporting an array of yellows, blues, blacks and violets from all the beating they had endured. As Hyungwon wrapped both of his legs with gauzes, Minhyuk still could believe that this person still helped him even with how shitty he had been to the other.

When Hyungwon was satisfied with his work on his legs, he gave a hum of delight. Looking up at Minhyuk, Hyungwon gazed at his face. "Now that your legs are all taken care off, I'll start on your arms now, okay?", he said as he cleaned his arms of dirt and debri before wiping them dry and applying alcohol and the ointment on both appendages, finishing them with coverings of gauzes.

Minhyuk look down on his legs and arms and was horrified how much wounds and injuries his appendages had earned from the encounter with the soldiers earlier. He startled when Hyungwon suddenly clapped. "Now let's finish up with your face, okay?", Hyungwon asked, eyes showing apprehension in touching his face without his permission as he hovered his right hand cluthing a dripping wet towel. He gave a small nod and closed his eyes when the gentle scrubbing of the towel came close to his eyes. Opening his eyes, Hyungwon was already approaching his face with a cotton soaked in alcohol. As he hissed in pain, Hyungwon mumbled a littany of apology as he capped the alcohol over the wounds on his face. 

When Hyungwon dipped his fingers into the ointment again and approached his face, Minhyuk was startled to notice that upon this so close to the other, he can clearly see that despite the harsh environment they are leaving in, Hyungwon's skin was as clear and smooth looking like that of a newborn child's. He also couldn't help noticing that the other has long lashes, shadows softly hiding the apples of his cheeks that are stained in a light shade of red due to the decreasing temperature of the weather.

Minhyuk pinched himself to stop the sudden influx of weird thoughts out of his head. He sighed in relief when the other finished with treating him and finally moving away from his burning face. "There! All done and patched up!", Hyungwon cheered as he smiled up at the other before turning away to pack up the materials back to his bag.

"Thank you and I'm sorry.", Hyungwon haltei his packing when he heard Minhyuk speak. "You're welcome and I told you that I forgave you already, right?", Hyungwon said as he turned back to look at Minhyuk, brows furrowed in confusion and a bit of annoyance leaking in his eyes. "Still..", Minhyuk trailed off as he shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing how to show his remorse to the taller other than apologizing to him.

  
"Where do you live?"

  
"Huh?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since quarantine started here at my place I never knew how fun and relaxing it was to do gardening. It kinda helped me with my physical and mental health, it suddenly turned into therapeutic hobby for me now. And I was so focused on my gardening and my lovely plant babies that I forgot that I had this chapter done already and collecting dust particles on my phone and just now remembered to post it. Hehe. Hope I didn't make you mad with such a long update from me.


	6. Quiet Pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon stays at Minhyuk's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I get to post this before the month ends. Hahahaha I thought I wouldn't be able to post a new chapter for my works since I've been so busy this month.

"What?", Minhyuk scrunched his brows as he glared at the other boy. "I asked you where do you live?", Hyungwon reiterated as he gathered his bag and hefted it on his back, looking down on the injured boy below him when he stood up.

Minhyuk scowled and crossed his arms on his chest. "And why would I tell you?", he asked back, eyes narrowing on the taller boy. When Hyungwon opened his mouth to answer back, he started speaking again. "What if you just want to see where I live so you can steal all of my supplies?", he accused as he tried and failed to stand up. He slapped the hands away from his body. 

"You're in cahoots with the soldiers, aren't you?", he growled as he limped away from the other. "What?! No!", Hyungwon shouted as he stretched his arms toward the other when he saw the pain on his face. "You'll just kill me when I'm vulnerable enough so you could claim my supplies all for yourselves!", he shouted as he took hold of his sack of supplies and stumbled away from the abandoned houses.

"Will you just let me fucking speak?!", Minhyuk gave a startled shout and grunted in pain when he was yanked a few places back. "Let go of me!", he shouted and tried to hit the other with his free uninjured hand. His flailing hand was caught in the other's hand and Minhyuk's battered body didn't stand a chance with the other. "Why do you think I was with the soldiers?", Hyungwon growled, eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you really think after helping you with your bruises and injuries from my own supplies that I would steal yours?", Hyungwon continued, hands tightening on the captured appendages. As the ground out words left Hyungwon's mouth, Minhyuk couldn't help but lower his head in shame at what his unfiltered mouth had sprouted.

"Can you please just tell me where you are staying, Minhyuk?", Hyungwon murmured as he peered down at the white hair of the other; breathing out a sigh when the head bobbed. "Okay. Are you comfortable with travelling on your own?", his answer was met with a nod. "Just give me your things so that you wouldn't be burdened more, especially with your injuries.", Minhyuk pursed his lips, hands tightening on the straps of his sack, eyes scrutinizing the boy in front of him. He sighed and handed the sack to the other. Hyungwon mumbled a quiet 'thank you'. Minhyuk scoffed Nd limped away from the boy and towards where his house was located, Hyungwon hurrying to catch up with his surprisingly fast and steady wobble.

It was an uncomfortable silence that befell them as thee two of them navigated the slowly darkening village; shadows threatening to swallow everything with how large and menacing they started to get. Despite the awkward silence between them, Minhyuk didn't opene his mouth to talk with the other boy; he was still pissed that some stranger will be able to know where he was staying at.

As he continued to hobble on the street, Minhyuk scanned his surroundings and cursed himself for being slow; judging by the position of the sun, it wont be long until the soldiers started their patrols. "Let's hurry, I don't want to be caught by the soldiers.", he grunted as he picked up his pace, not bothering if the other heard him or not.

As he pushed bushes out of his way, Minhyuk gave out a sigh as he gazed at the familiar road ahead from him. "Come one!", he whispered at the boy behind him, the tenseness in his body slowly rolling off as he came closer to his house.

The sky was starting to darken when Minhyuk finally stepped in front of the half dilapidated building where he stays. Turning to his still silent companion, he held out his hand for his sack. "Is this where you stay?", Hyungwon asked as he gazed at the other as he started rummaging in his sack, frowning when he saw how he started leaning away from his injured leg.

"No, this is were the soldiers stay.", Hyungwon couldn't help but wince at the words brimming with sarcasm. "Are you okay?", he asked as he put a hesitant hand on the other's arm. "I'm fine.", Minhyuk flung his arm away from his hand before turning to the door of the house. He inserted a rusty key on the door knob, jiggling it inside to open the other locks inside.

As the distinct sound of the locks clicking, Minhyuk smiled to himself, happy that he'll finally be inside the safety of his hideout; pushing the thought of his companion aside for now. "Come in.", he said as he limped inside. "I'm sorry my place is not much", the sarcasm was too much to ignore for Hyungwon.

"I-It's okay.", Hyungwon mumbled as he sat their bags on the lone chair in the room, eyes following Minhyuk as he put different kinds of locks on the door before finally barricading the door with a large ply of wood. "Just sit on the floor, they're clean enough.", he said as he brought the bags near them. "I always stock my supplies whenever I finish a raid places.", he answered Hyungwon's unasked question, Hyungwon only nodded in understanding.

As the two pulled out all the stuff out of their bags, both of their stomachs simultaneously grumbled. "Maybe we should eat first before continuing this?", Hyungwon asked as he gestured at the scattered supplies on the floor in front of them, Minhyuk nodding at his suggestion. "Okay. We can eat a little bit of some bread, we need to make our supplies last as much as longer as we can.", Minhyuk said as he stood up, not noticing how he easily added the other boy in his plans.

"I hope you're not picky in sharing with a cup with me because I only have one", Minhyuk said as the sound of rushing was heard for a few seconds before it was turned off. "Um, no.", Hyungwon said as he took the offered glass and took a few sips, just noticing how thirsty he was; mind occupied with the events a while ago. Hyungwon gave Minhyuk two slices of bread, taking a bite at his own portion.

As they finished their tiny meal, they continued their halted mission of arranging their supplies properly in the dilapidated house. As the last of the light from the sun was gone, Minhyuk handed Hyungwon a candle to light.

As the house slowly brightened with the flickering light of the candle, the two of th prepared their own sleeping place. Once they're under thin sheets of blankets, Minhyuk turned to where Hyungwon was, eyes scanning the boy.

"Thank you", he whispered, so quiet he thought the other might not hear as he blew out the fire from the candle, immediately being engulfed in the darkness. "You're welcome.", was what the last words were said as they stared at each other, despite the darkness, they knew, until they slowly succumbed to the whispy lullaby of sleep.

"_Please_.", a voice pleaded into the dark silence of the house.

"_Please_.", a choked sob and a whimper escaped.

"_Please, Hyungwon_."

"_Take care of him_."

"_Please take care of my beloved Minhyuk_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I would have posted this a few weeks back if I wasn't so swamped with school works. Like...??? The fuck? This is not the time to pile us with works! Not every has access to the internet and our professor wants us to do a research paper on COVID-19, I'm one of the lucky ones to have a decent PC and WIFI here at home. But what about some of my classmates or those I'm the other years at my uni? Yeh, fucking he'll.
> 
> And another one of our professors wants us to make a PPT and written report on laws! I know studies are important but we are not physically, emotionally, mentally and monetarily prepared for this. And the deadlines are on the 25th and 30th of this month, I am so honestly stressed out right now. I just poured all of my frustrations here hahaha so I'm kinda feeling a little bit less tense now hahaha.
> 
> I really really sometimes hate the president of our university. *Sigh*
> 
> I hope everyone one of you are alright and healthy. Stay safe!


	7. Screaming Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found something lurking in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

_"Please take care of my beloved Minhyuk."_

Hyungwon woke up with a strangled gasp, eyes frantically sweeping the darkness; not knowing what or who was he searching. He blew out a sigh as he pressed his hands on his chest, feeling the still very fast beat of his heart. He looked to his left and saw that Minhyuk was still fast a sleep beside him, making him burrow his brows.

If his only other companion was still asleep, _whose voice did he heard_?

Shaking his head, Hyungwon threw his blanket off of him, as he scrambled up to where he can vaguely see the curtains shielding them from the windows of the rundown house they were staying. As he crawled as quietly as he can towards the windows, he shut his eyes when his knees landed on a particularly loose floorboard; a loud creaking sound echoed in the stillness of the house.

Hyungwon paused with bated breath as his eyes never left the form of Minhyuk; praying to anything that the other wouldn't wake up from the noise for he needs all the rest he can get from the harsh beat down he had received yesterday. He released a relieved breath when Minhyuk continued to slumber on, unknowing of Hyungwon's awake presence.

When Hyungwon was 100% sure that Minhyuks was still sleeping, he turned back around to the curtained windows, hands reaching towards the tattered cloth. As he slowly swiped the cloth away, Hyungwon was met with still darkened skies and a hauntingly creepy forest. Gulping down his fear, he sweeped his eyes in his view; the feeling of something out there still bugging him.

He reeled back when he saw the glinting of eyes in the depths of the forest in front of the house. Shutting the curtains, he clenched his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his lips to contain the scared scream his throat wanted to let out.

He gave a shout when hands landed on his shaking shoulders. His eyes flew open and was instantly relieved that the hands belonged to Minhyuk. "What's wrong?", Minhyuk asked as he scanned the trembling Hyungwon in front of him. "I saw something out there.", Hyungwon whispered as he pointed a finger to the window behind him. "Something?", Minhyuk mumbled as he squeezed himself next to Hyungwon to gaze out of the covered windows. "Yes. I saw eyes; glowing eyes! It was staring straight at me!", Hyungwon quietly shrieked as his mind flashed back to the menacing eyes he saw.

Minhyuk frowned as he gazed at the terrified face of Hyungwon. Sterling his nerves, he stood up and went to were his baseball bat was sitting in the corner of the room. As he turned to look at Hyungwon's crouched being, he headed to the window behind him. As he pushed the curtains to be able to peek outside, Minhyuk narrowed his eyes as he tried to scan the still dark area of their front porch. His eyes widened when a small flash of light came from far to his right causing him to stumble back a little bit. "Minhyuk?", he turned his eyes to where Hyungwon was now standing a few steps behind him. "There's something out there.", he stated, making Hyungwon eye the window in fear. 

"Where are you going?!", Hyungwon hissed when the white haired boy stepped away from him. "Outside.", was the only thing the other said, prompting Hyungwon to clutch the other's arm in disapproval to Minhyuks statement. "You just convicted that there is something out there and you want to go outside?! Are you fucking out of your mind?!", he hissed as he pulled the other from approaching the door of the house. "It's better if we see that it won't harm us or our hiding spot!", Minhyuk hissed back as his hand tightened around the handle of the bat. "It's dangerous!", the black haired boy insisted as he tried to pull Minhyuk back into the center of the room, eyes pleading for the other to agree with him.

"Hyungwon.", the taller of the two stopped at Minhyuk's whisper of his name, eyes immediately locking on the other's determined gaze. "It's better if we nip it in the bud as early as we can, we can't let it fester and cause us much more trouble in the future.", Minhyuk solemnly said as he placed a calm hand on Hyungwon's trembling hands. "But what if it's dangerous? You only have a bat as a weapon!", Hyungwon shot back, worry and fear for his companion exuding from his very being. "Then I'd tell you to run.", Hyungwon's eyes widened in terror. "No, Minhyuk!", he pleaded. "Hyungwon, we both know that we have to look into the thing outside. We aren't even sure if it's dangerous or not; we're jumping to conclusions because of our fear.", he didn't know how Minhyuk could still be so damn calm even if there was something out there that could be a danger to them.

Looking at Minhyuk's determined eyes and confident stance, Hyungwon made up his mind. "Then I'm coming with you outside.", Minhyuk immediately started to aggressively stop him from his decision. Hyungwon frowned and shook his head, "No, Minhyuk. If you're hell bent on going out there then I'm coming with you; I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer." Minhyuk scowled as he gaze at Hyungwon's eyes for a few seconds before giving a sigh as he reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine. But I want you behind me, understood?", Hyungwon agreed, knowing that if he fought the other more Minhyuk might do something that either of them will regret later on.

"Stay behind me, okay?", he repeated causing Hyungwon to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, I will stay behind you, happy?", he snapped back as he positioned himself behind the white haire boy. Minhyuk didn't give him an answer as he just proceeded to approach the door; hands clasped around the handle of the bat. Hyungwon gulped and scanned the room for anything that he can use as a means of weapon. He thanked his luck when he saw a thick beam of wood just a feet away from the sink in the kitchen. He scrambled to get the wood, making Minhyuk turn to him and releasing a pleased hum when he saw the black haired boy pick up the wood before running back behind him.

They looked at each other for a full minute before giving a resolute nod and turning towards the door. As they slowly crept near the door, Hyungwon forced his hands to stop shaking, eyes focusing on the white haired boy's back. He lifted the wood when Minhyuk slowly opened the door, eyes zeroing on the dark forest in front of them. "Let's go.", Minhyuk murmured as he walked down the stairs of the porch, eyes swinging from left to right in order to locate the one they saw earlier.

As they took more steps away from the house, the feeling of something heavy settled in their bones. Minhyuk unconsciously stepped back to be closer to Hyungwon, eyes suddenly gazing to something on his right. He turned his body to the right when a flash of something caught his eyes. He was about to turn to Hyungwon when his instincts blared at him. "Wha—", Minhyuk was cut off when a huge wave of wind slammed into them, causing the two of them to be thrown to opposite directions. "Minhyuk!", Hyungwon shouted when he felt something clamping on his leg. He looked down and screamed when he was pulled inside the forest; Minhyuk's shouts of his name echoing alongside his own of calling the other. His shouts slowly disappearing as he was pulled farther and farther away from Minhyuk's frantic grasps.

Minhyuk scrambled up on his feet, dashing towards where Hyungwon was pulled into. He cursed when he was suddenly bombarded with screaming inside his mind. Clutching his head, he crumbled on the ground in pain. He tried to open his eyes through the pain, ears still catching the shouts of Hyungwon. "Hyungwon!", he screamed back, desperate, as he crawled to follow his taken companion.

A flash of light disoriented him. The pain of being harshly thrown on the ground and the continued screaming in his mind proved to be too much to him as his eyes started to slowly close. "Fuck. Don't close. Don't close. Don't close!", he murmured to himself as he tried to stand up, screaming when a heavy presence settle down hard on his back.

He flailed his body as much as he can to topple the presence on his back. He clawed the ground, he did everything, that might help him get to Hyungwon.

But none of it was of any use.

_No._

_No._

_No._

**No!**

**No!**

**No!**

**No!**

Hyungwon!

_ **HYUNGWON!!** _

_"I'm so so sorry, Minhyuk. This is for the best."_

Hyungwon.

Hyungwo..

Hyungw...

Hyung....

Hyun.....

Hyu......

Hy.......

H........

_N...o..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who had painstakingly waited for me, thank you so much. All your hits, kudos, bookmarks and lovely comments made me so happy. I'm so glad that many of you liked my story so much.
> 
> Now that, I'm done with my requirements for college, I will have a more relaxed schedule but don't be so trusting that I'll be update in a timely manner since I just got an email that our school will start on the 1st of September and I need to find some jobs that'll help support my studies since in this pandemic it's kinda hard to have a stable job. So yeah.
> 
> Just expect that my updates will be sporadic at best.
> 
> I hope you understand.


	8. STORY COMMISSIONS

Hello.

I would like to tell everyone that I am now taking story commissions in exchange for art materials needed for my classes.

My parents doesn't have jobs since the pandemic started and as a family of 6 we are only living on 1,000 PHP ($20) a week that a family friend of ours provides for us. So, as a way to lessen the burden of having to ask money for art supplies, I turned to doing story commissions in exchange for some materials.

I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY MONETARY PAYMENTS.

And I hope you would also shoulder the shipping fee since I wouldn't be able to fish anything out to pay for it.

Here are the types of materials I need for my classes:

*Dry Mediums (Graphite pencils, charcoal, crayons, colored pencils, pens, markers, etc.)

*Wet Mediums (watercolor, acrylic paint, oil paint, gouache paint, etc.)

*Papers/sketch book in different sizes (for dry and wet mediums) (4AO, 2AO, AO, A1, A2, A3, A4 A5, A6, A7, A8, A9, A10) (loose or binded)

More info:

*I am a third year college student taking the course of Industrial Design (online class started on September 7)

*I live in the Philippines

*I will be using a third party address and name

*I accept donations just DM me on twitter

*Here are my subjects that requires art materials:

-Industrial Design

-Packaging Design

-Indigenous Creative Materials

-Visual Rendering (Polychromatic)

-Construction Estimate

-Basic Industrial Practices

Here are the "exchange rates" for my story commissions:

*1-5 chapters - 1 Dry & 1 Wet medium & 2 Paper/Sketchbook for Dry and wet mediums

*6-10 chapters - 2 Dry & 2 Wet medium & 3 Paper/Sketchbook for dry and wet mediums

Below is a list of fandoms I am mostly familiar with:

ANIME:

*Katekyo Hitman Reborn

*Shingeki No Kyojin

*Haikyuu

*Kuroko No Basuke

*Prince of Tennis

*Tokyo Ghoul

*Uta no Prince-sama

*Yu-Gi-Oh GX

*Hunter X Hunter

*Detective Conan

*Inuyasha

*Assassination Classroom

*Yuri On Ice

*Mobile Suite Gundam 00

*High School Star Musical

*Macross Delta

*Code Geass

*Card Captor Sakura

*Pandora Hearts

*Shugo Chara

*Naruto

*Gakuen Alice

*Boku no Hero Academia

*Fullmetal Alchemist

Movies: (Limited Knowledge)

*Marvel Cinematic Universe

*Harry Potter

*Twilight

K-pop:

*Monsta X

*NCT

*EXO

DM me on twitter @Wyn_Wyn_ if you want to place a commission or if you have questions or anything. Follow me on twitter for updates. I'll be opening 5 slots for this week!

**Author's Note:**

> [ Stream All In MV](https://youtu.be/wNxPGbk-gwA)
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos & comments!
> 
> More hits, kudos and comments lets me know that there are people who reads and enjoys my story. 💕


End file.
